


Blood Red Nights

by HooksandHappyEndings



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Biting, Bondage, Dubious Consent, F/M, Rough Sex, Vampire AU, Vampire!Killian, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HooksandHappyEndings/pseuds/HooksandHappyEndings
Summary: Vampire!Killian Captain Swan AU. In a world where supernatural creatures have been a part of society for thousands of years, Emma Swan is the best bounty hunter in New York. When she goes after Killian Jones, an infamous vampire with a penchant for seducing and draining women, she quickly gets sucked into a dark world of blood and sex that inspires her to open up in an intense way.





	1. The Blonde in Red Leather

**Author's Note:**

> So this will likely be a multichapter if enough people want it to be. WARNING: This fic will include dubcon and many other kinks. In case you’re new, that’s kind of my thing. This is also a dark!Hook fic so think Anne Rice vampire, not Stefan Salvatore. 
> 
> I actually wrote this in celebration of my 150th follower! Thank you so much for the reviews and the reblogs. I have had so much fun talking about my fics with you guys and I know 150 is small potatoes but it might as well be a million to me. I appreciate each and every one of you. Now, enjoy my gift to the under appreciated vampire!Killian subgenre.

“So, Miss Swan, is it?” Mr. Gold settled into his side of the booth as the waitress brought Emma her drink. A vodka cranberry with lime. She placed the glass of red liquid in front of her and hurried away from the shadowy corner in which Emma always took her meetings.

 

You know my name.” Emma smiled, “You know what I do. Let’s cut to the chase. What do you want?”

 

Gold smirked, showing his gold tooth, “I hear you’re the best bounty hunter in New York. Vampires, werewolves, witches, fairies, dwarves; I even heard you killed a troll for the city when it took over the bridge downtown.”

 

Emma shrugged and lounged back in her seat, her little black dress riding up her thighs, “When people need a supe taken down they call me. What can I do for you?”

 

Gold passed his phone across the table. She looked around. The restaurant was a nice one. It was quiet. Glasses clinked as socialites dined in the dimly lit restaurant. She examined the picture on the screen of a man with dark hair and piercing blue eyes. “His name is Killian Jones.” Gold said, “He’s a vampire from London with a penchant for seducing and draining women. The law can’t touch him, but you can.”

 

After centuries of war and chaos humans realized that the only way they could live in harmony with the supernatural creatures around them was if they agreed to coexist under separate legal systems. That meant that human police couldn’t apprehend a vampire for biting an unwilling victim, but, for a price, a bounty hunter (like Emma) could deliver a supe, dead or alive, to a client with no legal repercussions. It was a fragile system, but, as the best in her field, she was benefitting from it quite lucratively. Emma studied the picture as she brought the drink to her lips. “Killian Jones. You mean the Captain.”

 

Gold rolled his eyes, “A ridiculous title considering he hasn’t been on a ship in about eighty-five years.”

 

The picture had been taken from afar. He was wearing a leather jacket over a black leather vest, his shirt unbuttoned to expose a dusting of black hair. “This guy’s a serial killer. I’ve seen his work.”

 

“Then I’m sure you’ll agree that he’s a public menace. He must be stopped.”

 

“You know how many hunters have died going after this guy?” she said, flinging his phone across the table, “He decapitated a friend of mine.”

 

Gold huffed in annoyance, “So you won’t do it.”

 

“Oh, I’ll do it. But it’s gonna cost you.”

 

He rolled his eyes, “Whatever you want, I can pay it.”

 

“I’m sure you can. You’re the richest man in Boston. But I want to know,” she raised an eyebrow, sipping at her cocktail, “what’d he do to you?”

 

“Pardon?” Gold asked, looking unconvincingly clueless. She could always tell when someone was lying.

 

“You don’t care about the innocent women he’s killed. This is about revenge.”

 

He tilted his head to the side as if studying her, “What makes you think that?”

 

Emma smirked, gently stirring her drink with the sippers, “I’ve been doing this for a long time, Mr. Gold. People don’t come to bounty hunters because they want justice. In my line of work it’s all about self interest. So, I’ll ask you again,” she leaned forward onto the table, “What did Killian Jones do to piss you off?”

 

After a moment of stoic silence Gold answered, “He killed my wife.”

 

Emma sat up straight, chewing on a thought. Finally, she sighed heavily and asked, “You want him dead or alive?”

 

“Which one’s cheaper?”

 

“Dead.”

 

His mouth twitched at the corners, “Dead it is.”

 

Emma shook his hand and a deal was made. He agreed to wire her 2 million dollars after receiving proof that the vampire was deceased. She promised to start searching for him immediately, something she was looking forward to. Captain Jones was a notorious rake and a sadistic killer. He loved women, and women loved him, but it never lasted. Every model, actress, and socialite the captain seduced eventually washed up on the shores on the Charles. Cause of death: exsanguination.

 

No charges could be pressed, of course. Vampires maintained supernatural immunity. A few hunters had tried to take him down (always for an exorbitant rate) and none had succeeded in even getting close to Killian.

 

But they had all been men.

 

Emma knew exactly how to lure Killian Jones out of the shadows. She had a trick up her sleeve. One that would be the end to the Captain and his murder streak. After Gold left the table she relaxed in her seat and enjoyed the sweet bite of her drink while pondering what she would do with two million dollars.

 

You would think the beautiful bachelorettes of Boston would have learned to stay away from him but no, they all thought they could change him. They thought that he really loved them. They were all wrong.

 

It wasn’t all their fault. Experienced vampires could hypnotize a human simply by looking into their eyes. Many people had succumbed to a greedy vamp who used them for their money or their blood, if not both. But Emma different. Emma was... special.

 

**KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE**

 

Emma’s fingers drummed the mahogany surface of the bar at which she sat. She was perched on a barstool strategically chosen for it’s spot in a dark corner of the bar. Killian would be arriving soon as he did every Thursday night at ten o’ clock. It had taken months of investigation but she now knew every move the vampire made on a daily basis. He was a creature of habit, you see. Always doing the same thing at the same time, every day, and tonight would be no different.

 

The rabbit hole was quiet and dark. When she finally heard his voice it somehow startled her. “Is this seat taken?”

 

Emma looked up to see Killian leaning lazily against his usual seat, looking at her with hungry blue eyes. “Please,” she said, gesturing to the stool next to her, “go ahead.”

 

He sat down causing the bartender to immediately rush over with his drink already made.

 

“I hope this isn’t too forward but I feel I simply must tell you--”

 

“I look magnificent in this dress?” Emma cut in with a coy smile.

 

Killian smiled back, clearly pleased. “Are you...” he looked around, “waiting for someone?”

 

She shook her head, “No. I’m alone.”

 

His grin turned predatory, “What are you drinking?”

 

“Rum.” she replied, bring the tumblr to her lips.

 

His tongue hovered at his incisor as he eyed her body. Chills went up her spine and a blush crept up her neck. She could practically feel him groping the curve of her ass and the swell of her breasts. She was wearing a tiny cocktail dress the color of fresh blood and her hair tumbled down her shoulders in soft waves. After a moment Killian picked up his glass and raised it towards her, “To rum.”

 

She smiled and clinked her glass with his. It was going to be a long night, but she was up for it.

 

Killian wasted no time, “What’s your name?”

 

Emma swallowed her sip and set her glass on the bar, “Hope.”

 

“Hope,” he repeated, biting his lip, “such an... angelic name.” He grinned lasciviously, “What’s an angel like you doing in a place like this?”

 

Emma looked around. The Rabbit Hole was a seedy joint. Vampires loved the place and every human woman that dared walk through the door had one thing in common: they were looking to get bit. It was Killian’s favorite hunting ground. She bit her lip, looking into his incredible eyes lined with khol, “I guess I was looking for trouble.”

 

He raised an eyebrow, “Well, darling,” he said with a devilish expression, “you found it.”

 

**KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE**

 

Emma gasped for breath. She begged him to stop, but he wouldn’t.

 

Killian was telling a story about the time he had gotten drunk, wandered into a wedding and slept with the bride. It was during the 1800s which made the story much funnier than it should have been and Emma was doubled over, nearly in pain from her aching diaphragm as she laughed loudly in his doorway. They were both very drunk. Emma had somehow let herself have one too many vodka cranberries and was seeing double.

 

Kiliian Jones had turned out to be great company. He was clever and witty, and an excellent storyteller. He had lived an interesting life full of excitement and adventure. Emma been lost in conversation all night and was easily talked into a nightcap at his uptown apartment.

 

When he opened the door she realized it was a swanky place. They sat on a comfy couch in his two story living room while a fire crackled in the fireplace.

 

“Can I tell you a secret?” Emma asked, ready to reel him in. He wanted her badly. She had clearly gained the upper hand. She felt of the stake holstered to her thigh. It was hidden with magic so that only she could tell it was there, just waiting for the opportune moment.

 

Killian smiled and she could tell he thought he was about to win, “I’m all ears.”

 

She looked down bashfully, willing a fake blush to tint her cheeks. “I’ve always wanted to know what it would be like to be...” she looked up, catching his gaze with devious eyes.

 

“Fucked by a vampire.” he finished, his hunger evidenced by the fire in his eyes. Killian scooted closer so that his face was just inches from hers. When he spoke she could feel his breath on her lips, “I can tell you exactly what it’s like.”

 

She licked her lips. Up close his features were even more perfect than she’d first realized. It was as if someone drew him. It occurred to Emma that she really did want to know what it would be like to be fucked by him. Out of professional curiosity, of course. “Tell me.”

 

He bit his lip again, sending chill bumps up her arms. “Well, it’s rough. All vampires lack self control and those that enjoyed sex as humans crave it like it’s oxygen. When I become aroused I go mad with lust and develop a thirst that can only be quenched by the blood of an orgasming woman.”

 

Emma gulped, her grip on the wooden stake having loosened, “So, it’s true. Vampires bite when they make their victims...” she trailed off. Visions of the Captain forcing her to come on his cock and then penetrating her neck with his fangs flashed before her.

 

“Two things make blood taste sweeter. Fear and pleasure.”

 

Emma could barely speak. Too engrossed in her own fantasy. She imagined Killian’s stubble scraping against her skin and taste the rum that surely lingered on his tongue. “And which do you prefer?”

 

He smiled. She shivered at his devilish expression. “I enjoy best a mixture of both.”

 

She suddenly realized that his hand was on her leg, and she didn’t mind. It wandered up her thigh, his fingers grazing lightly against her sensitive skin making her breath catch. “Did you know,” he continued, “that when a vampire feeds on a falling woman the pleasure lasts until he is done?” His lips were grazing hers now. She opened her mouth her tongue eager to taste him. “An experienced vampire can feed on a woman for an hour before she loses consciousness. Although, they usually beg for mercy before that. I’ve heard the pleasure is... excruciating.”

 

Emma’s eyes rolled back into her head at the sound of his silky voice saying such vulgar things. “Is it... painful?”

 

“Would you like to find out?”

 

She didn’t answer. He was distracted by his lust. Now was the moment to strike. “A vampire that asks permission. How unusual.”

 

“I’ve never taken an unwilling woman. Though, I have forced them to orgasm against their will from time to time. The religious ones can be such stubborn things. Always begging me to stop and keep going at the same time.”

 

“And... if I tell you to stop?”

 

“I give women what they want. Not what they ask for.”

 

“Do you know what I want?”

 

His nose brushed hers and suddenly Emma found herself on his bed with his weight on top of her. They were underneath black silk sheets in a dark red room with no windows lit by dozens of candles. Killian spoke in a soft and sensual voice, “You want me to fuck you until you’re shaking and spent, and you want me to physically dominate you like no man ever has, because I’m stronger than you, and you like that. You like that I’m dangerous. You like being afraid.  You like that I’m not intimidated by all that armor you put on every day. You--”

 

“Fuck me.” she whined and he kissed her hard.

 

Emma gasped into his mouth. He devoured her, dragging his lips against hers until they were swollen and tender from the burn of his stubble. Somehow, the pain didn’t stop her. She sucked on his bottom lip and teased him with her tongue. His hands were all over her and without warning her ripped her dress apart as if it was made of tissue paper. Quickly she unclipped her stake holster and flung it aside where it remained invisible to his eyes.

 

He continued to kiss her deeply as his hard cock teased her entrance. He reached down, covering his fingers in her essence and brought them to her mouth. “Suck.” he commanded and she eagerly obeyed, tasting herself on his large calloused fingers while he laughed, “You see how wet I make you?” he said pulling her right leg over his shoulder, “Do have any idea how hard I’m about to fuck you, Emma?”

 

“You talk too much.”

 

Emma cried out when he thrust into her without warning. She gasped, whimpering as she endured the overwhelming stretch. He kissed her face, bringing her leg to rest next to her head. He was deep and thick. Fear rose up in her. His cock was large. He could really hurt her. Her heart pounded in her chest as he began to slowly thrust in and out. She moaned at the head of his cock rolled over her g-spot over and over again. Butterflies erupted in her stomach every time he hit bottom.

 

“Look at you.” laughed, “Taking a vampire’s cock even though it’s too big for you. You are a tough lass, aren’t you?”

 

Emma bit her lip which appeared to be the last straw. Killian let loose, driving into her at a furious pace. She screamed, the pleasure pain of his cock ruining her on the inside was euphoric in its intensity. She sobbed, overwhelmed by the sensation. She wanted to beg for mercy, but she knew he wouldn’t give it to her. He would give her exactly what she wanted.

 

Soon, her walls began to pulse. “Are you going to come for me?” he asked, clearly knowing the answer.

 

“Yes.” she moaned and felt something on her ankle. She looked up to see that he had somehow tied her ankle to the headboard with a scrap of silk allowing him to let go of her leg. Her other leg was secured as well to the foot of the bed. He slipped his arms under her back and grabbed her by the shoulders, then he fucked her hard enough to make her see stars. Emma made incoherent noises as Killian kissed her neck. She couldn’t move. She had no control over her body. She was absolutely helpless. It was an incredible feeling. The peak came fast. When she fell she made a truly pathetic noise as the waves of pleasure wracked her body inside and out. She clenched around his enormous cock just as she felt his fangs sink into the flesh of her neck. Emma cried out at the pain but it quickly turned into a moan as the spasms inside her grew more and more intense. He drank from her slowly, drawing it out as he fucked her through it. She couldn’t speak at first but after a few minutes she began to thank him in a desperate whimper. She laid there in ecstasy, no longer fighting the terrifying feeling of endless pleasure until the feeling began to fade from her limbs and the room started to spin. Each wave was better than the last. She didn’t care that the world was fading away. “Don’t stop.” she moan, craving more pleasure, “Please, don’t stop.” They were her last words before her vision went black and the last drop of blood left her body.

 

**KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE**

 

When Emma came too she was still tied to Killian’s bed, but this time by her wrists instead of her legs. Her entire body was on fire. She cried out and gasped for breath. Pins and needles assaulted ever inch of her naked body. It was like when her foot fell asleep, except it had consumed her head to toe.

 

“Shhhh...” Killian stroked her face as she trembled violently under his touch.

 

“I’m cold. I’m going to die.”

 

Killian replied softly, “You are not going to die.”

 

“Please,” she begged, “take me to the hospital.”

 

“You are the product of True Love, Emma Swan, and that means you cannot be killed by blood loss. You also can’t be hypnotized. You were born to hunt creatures like me. I can respect that.”

 

Her eyes grew wide with the realization that she had been made. “You knew all along.”

 

Killian smiled smugly, “Aye. But I must say I enjoyed the show. Especially that bit at the end. You were so committed to the role of wanton vamp tramp I almost believed it when you came all over my cock.”

She didn’t respond to his sarcastic remarks. As the blood began to flow through her empty veins the horrible sensation intensified causing her gasp for breath.

 

He leaned down and kissed her temple, “It’s excruciating, isn’t it?” he chuckled, “Don’t worry, it will pass. You’ll be able to feel everything I’m about to do to you.”

 

He put his weight on top of her and eased down her body. When his mouth reached the apex of her thighs he marveled at her bare mound. He said hungrily, “I’m going to feed from your cunt.”

 

Emma tried to kick him away but she still couldn’t feel her legs. She was helpless to stop him from latching onto her clit and sucking it until it was swollen. As her walls began to pulse he entered her with two fingers. All she could feel were the sensations he was giving her, the rest of her body was still asleep from blood loss. When she came it was surreal. Pins and needles erupted as the waves crashed over her. He didn’t stop. He made her come several more times and when the feeling finally returned to her body he sank his fangs into her inner thigh and drank from her again.

 

**KEKEKEKEKEKEKE**

 

When the sun rose the next morning Emma was in another space. Killian was fucking her from behind, hitting bottom harder than he had all night. He never seemed to tire, growing more and more vigorous every time. Her back was arched as he slammed his hips into her while keeping a tight grip on her hair. “Tell me who sent you to kill me.” he demanded, picking up the pace.

 

“I can’t!” Emma sobbed, “He’s a powerful man!”

 

Killian pulled her up by her hair so he could hiss in her ear, “I’m the only person that has power over you now.” He didn’t wait for her to come this time. He simply bit into her neck without warning and, for the seventh time, began to suck. His utter domination pushed her over the edge and she came hard on his cock. She moaned when she felt him spill himself inside her. 

 

Mercifully, he drained her quickly, but left her conscious this time. 

 

She was shaking from the cold. “Come here.” he huffed and surprised her by pulling her into his arms. He was warm from the massive intake of blood. She curled into him, relaxing as he rubbed at her body to increase her blood flow.

 

“How did you know?” she asked when she began to warm up.

 

He laughed, “If you want to follow me for a month without being noticed you’re going to have to pick a better disguise than Sexy Blonde in Red Leather.” Emma looked up to find him smiling playfully, “I asked around. You’ve got quite the reputation, Miss Swan.”

 

“You don’t seem very afraid of me.”

 

“You’re the product of True Love. You can be drained again and again and heal in just minutes. That intrigues me.”

 

Emma laughed and shook her head, “Obviously this was a one time thing.”

 

“Oh, I don’t think so.”

 

Emma balked, “I’m still going to kill you.”

 

“Why? Because Gold told you I killed his wife?!”

 

She flinched, surprised by his sudden anger.

 

He huffed, “I didn’t kill her. I fucked her. Repeatedly. Gold shot her in the chest when he found out she was having an affair with a vampire.”

 

Emma found the story easy to believe. It was widely known that Gold was a criminal. He was involved with the mob and had been known to get away with murder thanks to bribery and corruption. “And what about the other women?”

 

“I have to feed.” he grumbled, still rubbing her back, “And I told you. Vampires don’t have any self control. When I get hungry I...”

 

Emma looked up and saw genuine remorse on his features. She reached up and took his face in her hands so that she could study his eyes. He was a murderer, and whatever guilt he felt couldn’t make up for that. Her body physically ached from the ordeal he had put her through, yet she didn’t regret succumbing to him again and again. The pleasure was life changing. No mortal man would ever satisfy her again. He couldn’t drain her. He obviously liked her. The possibilities flew through her head. Could she take a vampire lover? It wouldn’t be the first time a hunter was seduced by their prey. Besides, she could still kill him whenever she wanted. “Feed from me.” she said, crawling up his chest, “You can drink my blood whenever you want.”

 

Killian raised a brow in confusion, “You want be my bloodpet?”

 

Bloodpets were humans who willingly allowed vamps to use them as a food source. As simple as it sounded, it was a full time job. Vampires were ravenous creatures. It took constant feeding to prevent binges that ended in death for the pet. They had to go with the vampire everywhere and were often fed on in public.

 

Emma studied Killian’s face. He was rich. He would pay her bills and buy her things as long as she was his. That was the usual arrangement. She could take a break from risking her life hunting down supes and maybe pay off some credit card debt. She brushed her lips against his, “You can fuck me whenever you like, and drain me whenever you like, and I won’t die. I’m and endless supply of blood. You won’t kill anymore women because you waited too long to feed.”

 

In an instant he had her on her back and was kissing her senseless. When they parted he said breathlessly, “You would be mine, and mine alone. If anyone else touched you I would have to kill them.”

 

She smirked, “Well it’s a good thing I don’t have any friends.”

 

“You’d have to move in and be with me at all times.”

 

“I understand.” she said, chasing his lips but he pulled them just out of reach.

 

“Just because I can’t drain you doesn’t mean I can’t kill you. I’m strong. I could snap your neck with one hand, if I wanted.”

 

“Oh, yeah?” she replied, “Well just because I’m a Sexy Blonde in Red Leather doesn’t mean I can’t kill you, too. I’ve taken out dozens of vamps. I’m not afraid of you.”

 

He kissed her again. Their lips melded in a passionate dance. It felt as if he was trying to suck the life out of her without breaking her skin.  When they parted she was hungry for more, but he rolled over onto his back and closed his eyes. “I need to sleep,” he said, sounding exhausted, “and so do you.” He pulled her close as his fangs retracted. Emma laid her head on his chest and found no heartbeat to be heard.

 

“Are you really dead?”

 

“I don’t know. Are you a necrophiliac?”

 

She looked up at him and found a clever smile on his face. “Perhaps I am.”

 

Emma fell asleep. Her body was so tired her mind was clear of anxiety and repressed emotions. She wouldn’t be able to walk for days, but that was ok. She had a new job. An exciting one. And the man-- er, creature, that had wrecked her was dangerous and new. There were butterflies in her stomach, fluttering about as she thought of the adventures to come. What new things would she learn? What new experiences would she have? And would she learn what secrets Captain Jones kept behind his sparkling blue eyes? Emma Swan breathed in his masculine scent and looked forward to the nights to come. She could not see the dawn in the windowless room, but the horizon was right before her.


	2. Wolves Among Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have decided that I want this fic to have absolutely no plot. I know I’ve said that before and totally didn’t do that but this time is different I swear. I’ve invented a cool little universe that I want to explore via smutty encounters. There will be fluff but it is also a dark!Hook fic, so keep that in mind. Unlike my other fics which have an overall story arc this will be mostly sexy/fluffy snapshots of Killian and Emma as they explore each other and the world around them. The only common theme each chapter will have will be their developing love story. Other than that, it’s basically shameless smut in different locations. Most updates will likely be short but because of that they will also likely be frequent once I’ve wrapped up Bless Me, Captain. 
> 
> Also, sorry I had a stroke while writing the last chapter and kept going back and forth between Boston and New York. This story takes place in NEW YORK. 
> 
> WARNING: As always this fic includes dubcon undertones and some violence (vamp fic, ya’ know). Also, there’s not really a name for this kink but... there’s a machine involved. Lol
> 
> Enjoy!

Late one frosty October night, Emma found herself writhing in the back of a limo. She was moaning as pleasure consumed her body. It radiated from the place between her thighs where her new lover Killian Jones was feeding, his teeth sunk into her flesh, and his fingers were fucking her through an agonizing orgasm.

 

Why had she never fucked a vampire before? She now very much regretted the time the vamp in her coed dorm wanted to hang out after class and she’d turned him down. Back then she was afraid of what would happen if one of them found out she was a walking blood bank.

 

Not anymore. Emma thanked her lucky stars every night that Killian could feed on her again and again, each time making her come apart in new and violently intense ways. “That’s enough.” she said wearily, tugging on Killian’s hair. He didn’t stop. He was a ravenous asshole.

 

There were many things she had learned over the past month. One was that a vampire’s thirst is never sated. Only after bloodbinges that last for days do they feel fully satisfied for more than a few hours. Emma had endured many of those. The bites usually healed in a few hours, but they still managed to cover her body head to toe. He was greedy, always taking.

 

But he was generous as well. He gave her lots of things. Killian could manipulate her body as if it were an instrument he had mastered. He’d defiled her in so many ways and she had enjoyed them all. It was a good thing, too, because she had signed a twelve month contract that made her a citizen of the V State as long as she was employed as his bloodpet. That meant she was within the vampire legal system now. She had to follow their laws, or she would suffer their judgements.

 

“That’s enough.” she said breathily again between moans that she couldn’t help. He growled, pulling her greedily to him. Emma used the leg thrown over his shoulder to kick him off, “I said that’s enough!” Killian hit the limo window behind him with a thud. He hissed, barring his fangs. “You’ve had plenty.” she said firmly, pulling her evening gown back down and reaching for her stilettos.

 

Killian was breathing hard. He looked wrecked. His hair was a mess, his designer tux was disheveled, and his mouth was covered in blood. “I’m still hungry.”

 

She rolled her eyes, “You can have more during the movie.” They were attending the world premiere of _Bitten by the Dead_ , a movie directed by the famous vampire Nimue. It was hyped up as the blockbuster of the season and of course Killian had been invited. 

 

Emma pulled several moist towelettes from the dispenser by the champagne and threw them at his face. “Clean yourself.” she barked, and used one to clean herself as well. She could feel him eyeing her over.

 

“You look gorgeous tonight, darling,” he said, retying his bowtie, “Surely we’ll make page six again.”

 

“We always do.” Emma grumbled to herself. The gossip mags loved the fact that Killian Jones was feeding on a bounty hunter. Or, _former_ bounty hunter, as they liked to specify. The attention wasn’t at all welcome. Emma wasn’t used to the spotlight. It made her grumpy.

 

Killian leaned in to give her a kiss but she stopped him. “You’ll get my lipstick all over your face again.”

 

He grinned blearily. He was bloodrunk. “I like it when you tease me.” then he knocked twice on the window signaling the driver to open the door.

 

Cameras flashed. Emma squinted, reaching out for Killian’s hand so that he could lead her into the blinding lights.

 

The red carpet was boring. When it was her turn on the step-and-repeat the photographers all yelled at Emma to turn around so they could see the back of her dress. When she did, the flashing lights amplified as they all marveled at the low back which revealed the fresh bite marks that were already healing.

 

Killian pulled her along, putting his arm around her and whispering words of encouragement as they entered the theater.

 

Vampire theaters were different from humans theaters because the lives of vampires revolved around one thing: feeding. And since feeding and sex went hand in hand, the vampire infrastructure of the twenty-first century catered to the desire to feed and fuck constantly. For this reason, the Grand Bitemark Theater in lower Manhatten was not filled with seats, but with beds.

 

Private beds, to be exact. “This is us.” Emma said, looking at the ticket in her hand. They crawled onto the California King as the sound proof canopy lowered and enclosed the space. It was ridiculous, getting all dressed up just to lay in a bed alone, but that was how humans and vampire were different. Humans craved social interaction. Vampires preferred solitude.

 

The lights were still up which meant they had some time before the previews started. “What time is it?” she asked.

 

Killian looked at his Rolex. “Midnight. Are you tired?”

 

She shook her head. She had been on a vampire schedule for almost a month and was used to the late nights. “Can we go somewhere for dinner? Please?”

 

He made a face as he adjusted his bowtie, “No.”

 

“Why not?!” she demanded, “You never take me out to a place _I_ can actually eat at.”

 

“I don’t like the way humans look at you when we’re together!” he yelled. He was always so damn quick to temper.

 

“Killian,” she begged, “I’m a _terrible_ cook. Please, I need a cheeseburger that isn’t cold because your fucking apartment is so uptown you can’t get decent takeout food to save your life!”

 

The lights suddenly lowered indicating that the previews were about to begin. “We’re not talking about this anymore.” Killian snapped.

 

They were both silent all through the previews but when the movie began Emma knew she was in trouble.

 

 _Bitten by the Dead_ was a classic fangfilm. Written by vampires, for vampires, which meant lots of graphic violence and un-simulated sex. It was porn. Something for vampires everywhere to watch while they fed. Emma could feel Killian growing more and more tense as the plot progressed. It was a love story, of course. All fangfilms were in some capacity. The actors were beautiful, and when the time came for them to consummate their union Killian pulled her close so that she was sitting between his legs. He leaned her back onto his chest and smelled her as if she were a fine wine. “Relax, love.” he purred, pulling her dress up to her waist and picking up a remote with the other.

 

Emma heard a mechanical sound and looked down to see something coming at her. “Ah! What the hell is that?!” she screamed pushing back into Killian’s body.

 

He chuckled darkly in her ear, “Oh, I’ve never showed you this little feature of the theater. How many times have we been here?”

 

She rolled her eyes. _Great_ , she thought, _more weird sex toys_. “What is it, and what does it do?”

 

He kissed her gently on the temple and said, “It fucks you so I don’t have to.”

 

Emma turned and gave him a dubious look, “So, now it’s a chore?”

 

Killian scratched bashfully behind his ear. It was a gesture she had come to adore, though she’d never admit it. “Believe it or not, vampires do eventually tire.”

 

Emma raised a doubtful eyebrow, “You never get tired.”

 

“Darling, I’ve been fucking you every night for a month. My cock needs a rest.”

 

She looked down at the rubber phallic appendage attached to a metal pole coming out of the wall in front of her. “You want me to be fucked by a machine?”

 

“Don’t worry,” he said, groping at her breasts, “I promise to help. Now, spread your legs for me, love.” He gently pulled her legs apart then picked up something from the drawer beside the bed. She heard a buzzing noise just before he placed the vibrator directly on her clit making her yelp.

 

On screen, the main couple was making love while he sucked her dry. Emma had no doubt that Killian planned to do the same. He whispered vulgar things in her ear making her walls flutter. She bit her lips. His voice was so silky and erotic. She moaned as her body began to crave the feeling of his cock filling her. When she told him so, he picked up the remote.

 

The machine came towards her and she sucked in a breath as he guided the fake cock into her tight shaft. She was already wet. The vibrations had warmed her up in no time flat. The pole began to thrust at an easy pace, but it was deep. She moaned every time it hit bottom just like Killian always did.

 

“Do you like that love?” he asked, reaching into her dress so he could begin abusing her nipples. Emma nodded, lost in the feelings. He lifted the remote and the thrusting sped up. She whimpered and grunted as it penetrated her even further. Killian kept the vibrator to her clit and scraped his fangs against her neck. She realized what he was trying to do.

 

“No, please! I don’t want to ruin this dress!”

 

“I’ll buy you another,” he growled before turning up the speed. It was ramming into her now making her whole body shake. He sucked on her earlobe and urged her, “Come on, love. I want your pussy to weep for me.”

 

Emma’s eyes rolled into her head as an intense orgasm washed over her. She felt a great release of pressure and clear liquid poured from her cunt just as Killian sunk his fangs into her neck.

 

Vampire magic was very cruel. Prolonged orgasms were agonizing. Emma screamed as her body ejected spirt after spirt of water into the air. Her screams turned to sobs when they didn’t stop. Her hand was in Killian’s hair as he sucked greedily from her neck. “Please,” she begged between moans, “please, Killian, it’s too much.” She bit her lip knowing that he wouldn’t give her mercy. He never did, and she loved it. As minutes went by and she continued to soak the bed she began to cry. It was a freeing expression of her utter ecstasy, and it felt better than any sex she’d ever had. Emma never cried. Not when the Swans gave her back, not when she finally accepted the fact that she would never find her parents, not even when she learned she was pregnant in prison, never. It wasn’t that she didn’t feel sad, she simply chose not to give into her emotions, but Killian didn’t give her a choice. He forced the tears out of her with sensations so intense the only response she was capable of was uncontrollable sobbing.

 

When he was finally done the sexy climax of the movie was over making way for the inevitable romantic finish. Emma came back to Earth with a heavy sigh as he sent away the sex robot and put the vibrator back in it’s drawer. Emma had to assume for her own sanity that the sex toys would be cleaned and sanitized before their next use.

 

Killian reached down and gathered her legs into his arm so that she was curled into his lap. The bed was soaked. The air smelled of sex. Emma nuzzled into his neck and smelled the familiar scent of spice and rum.

 

As if on cue, Killian pulled his flask from his inside pocket of his jacket and took a swig. When he offered it to her she accepted.

 

“I suppose we could go to that restaurant on Fifth that you like.” he mumbled without making eye contact, “But you have to have steak. You won’t die from blood loss but I don’t want you getting anemia.”

 

“How about steak _and_ lobster?” she asked injecting a sparkle into her eyes as she looked up at him.

 

He smirked, “Whatever you want, love.” The movie continued to play, but Emma could only hear it. She watched the moving lights illuminated his face as he used his red handkerchief to wipe the fresh blood from his mouth and then from her neck. When he was done he tossed it away and caught her curious gaze. “What is it?” he asked, his brow adorably furrowed.

 

“Are you happy with our little arrangement, Killian?”

 

He grinned mischievously, “Beyond words.”

 

She laughed, “I’m serious! I know that sometimes I push back and that’s... not what bloodpets are supposed to do but--”

 

“But I love that about you!” he said quickly an the sincerity in his eyes made her breath catch. He laughed, recovering from his tender outburst, “I _like_ ,” he corrected, “that I have to bulldoze down all those defenses to get at you. Because once I have you laid bare before me there truly is no more beautiful sight. Your heart is a precious thing, Emma Swan. You’ve buried it dee, so that no person could ever do harm to it again.” She opened her mouth to speak but he stopped her, “I understand the desire to be alone rather than to be hurt, and... I’m not asking you to give yourself to me or anything like that...” he was rambling now, nervously so, and it made Emma smile, “Ahem, the point is... I...” he looked into her eyes with his bright blue irises. They were disorienting, even if they couldn’t technically hypnotize her. She waited for him to finish but he didn’t. Instead he kissed her. She held her breath at first, surprised by his tenderness. His kisses were usually bruising and aggressive. This one was simple and genuine. Emma realized with a start that he wasn’t hungry, he was being truly affectionate.

 

She kissed him back, following his gentle lead as his lips moved against hers. His hand was at the back of her neck and her legs were quickly laid in his lap so that he could cup her face as they fell into one another. They kissed slowly and deeply. It was intoxicating. The movie was forgotten completely as Emma wrapped her arms around Killian’s neck and got lost in his lips. She waited for him to reach under her dress so that he could take her again, but he never did. They simply kissed, breathlessly chasing each others lips and moaning pathetically as if they couldn’t get enough.

 

He didn’t feed on her again that night. They went to dinner and he watched her eat a New York strip (cooked rare at his insistence) and then a lobster tail which she soaked in butter. The other diners made faces when they saw the bite marks on her porcelain skin but she ignored them. Emma had never cared much for what people thought anyway, and Killian was worth a few judgmental glances. She loved spending time with him, she realized, completely unsure of how it had happened, and looked forward to eleven more months of breaking down his walls, just as he enjoyed doing with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment. Feedback makes me write so much faster and I’m going to try to start doing that thing good ff authors do and actually attempt to reply to every comment because I want you guys to know how much I appreciate them.


	3. A Deadly Dessert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter has some dub-con warnings in effect. I’m not gonna lie, it leans a little towards rape/non-con but I personally don’t believe it crosses that line. Either way, you’ve been warned.

Emma lounged in one of the living rooms of Killian’s massive penthouse. The place was classically decorated in dark wood and red velvet. She sat on a brown leather couch reading a book as the last light of day disappeared behind the concrete horizon.

 

“How long have you been awake?” 

 

Emma jumped at the nearby sound of Killian’s voice. He was so quiet, often sneaking up on her which was difficult to do. “You’re up early.” she noted casually eyeing his shirtless form. He sat down on the other side of the couch and offered her a glass filled with what was most certainly rum.

 

“Have a drink with me.”

 

She eyed him suspiciously. He had been acting very strange lately. She often caught him staring at her with the strangest expression when he thought she wasn’t looking. She couldn’t place it, but she knew it wasn’t good. Taking the drink she sipped it in awkward silence until finally she asked, “So, have you... had this place long?”

 

Killian looked around, “Only fifty years or so.”

 

Emma laughed, “How old are you?”

 

“Somewhere around three-hundred.”

 

She smiled and said teasingly, “Old man.”

 

“I’m _experienced_.” he corrected, “Something you benefit from on a nightly basis.”

 

Emma conceded, “Yes, I’m sure you’ve had plenty of practice pleasing other women.”

 

“I don’t want to please other women.”

 

She looked up from her drink to find him staring at her with that look again. “What?” she asked, uncomfortably shifting under his intense gaze.

 

“I just...” he wavered, clearly debating with himself on how to answer, “I think you look beautiful tonight.”

 

She shivered. There was so much sincerity in his statement that it sounded more like a confession. Emma looked down at the stained sweatpants and oversized t-shirt she had pulled from the floor of her closet, “Really?” she asked dubiously.

 

Killian scooted across the couch until he was sitting right next to her, “Of course.” he reached up to push a lock of golden hair out of her face, “You always looked beautiful.”

 

Emma looked away. He had been doing that a lot lately. Making her feel uncomfortable. He wanted to talk more and fuck less. And when they did fuck it was different than before. He was more careful not to be too rough. He also didn’t drain her for too long like he used to, saving her the agony of hour-long orgasms which were as exhausting and painful as they were euphoric and pleasurable. He didn’t make her beg as often as he once had, and the words he whispered in her ear were encouraging, not commanding. In general he gave more and took less.

 

She hated it.

 

“Whatever you want from me,” she said, looking into his blue eyes, “I can’t give it to you.”

 

Killian gently pulled her legs onto the couch and began removing her pants. “Do you know what I want?”

 

Emma swallowed hard. He was about to say something he couldn’t take back.

 

As he pulled her cotton panties down her legs he looked into her eyes and said, “Emma, I want to talk to you about something.” When she was bare on the bottom he began removing her shirt. “I... bloody hell, I’ve no idea how to say this--”

 

As soon as her shirt was off she grabbed his face and kissed him hard. He froze in surprise, then gave way to her fervent lips that begged to be met with equal zealous. As their kiss grew more heated she found herself pinned to the couch as Killian groped every inch of her naked body. She wrapped hr legs around his waist and pushed his boxers off as fast as she could.

 

“Let’s slow down.” he said, gasping for breath, but Emma ignored him.

 

“Fuck me.” she whined, taking him in hand and stroking him firmly.

 

“No,” he said, surprising her, “not yet.” He kissed her one last time and then crawled down her body, settling between her things. She had been keeping herself waxed for him because she could tell he liked it. He was staring at her with a look of pure appreciation for the sight before him. She grew hot under his gaze. Her clit began to throb underneath his warm breath. She bit her lips when he looked up into her eyes, his sharp fangs extended. Why did he have to be so fucking gorgeous? “I’m going to devour you, Emma.” He touched his tongue to her bundle of nerves and murmured, “I’m going to make your body mine.” She whimpered when he took her in his mouth and sucked lightly. “Do you like being mine, love?” he asked softly before leaving several love marks on her lips swollen with arousal. Emma moaned through his assault. “Do you like being my plaything?” She gasped in relief when her put two fingers in her slick channel and began to rub slowly at her pulsing walls.

 

He took his time, bringing her to the edge and then pulling her back over and over until she was begging for release. Her sex was red and glistening. She couldn’t take anymore. He kissed the tears from her face while she whimpered pathetically, offering all she had for what only he could give her. As much as she hated to admit it, in that moment he really did own her, just like the contract said.

 

When she fell she cried out his name and tangled her fingers in his messy hair. Killian’s hand wrapped around her leg and took her hand in his, lacing their fingers which somehow usually anchored her to the world, allowing her to stay conscious through the experience. As his fingers fucked her through it, he bit her right above her clit and drank, sucking on her at the same time.

 

She mumbled incoherently as the pleasure washed over her, but just as the world began to fade to back she realized something was wrong.

 

**KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE**

 

“GET OUT OF MY WAY!”

 

Emma woke to screams.

 

“LET ME IN! I WANT TO SEE HER!”

 

It was Killian’s voice accompanied by a chorus of agony and pain. She looked around. She was in a hospital bed in a private room. The kind only celebrities could afford with nice furniture and an incredible view. The small window on the door was frosted but she could see shadows moving behind it. The terrified screams were growing louder, getting closer. She looked around for something defend herself but saw nothing but medical equipment like the blood bag attached to the I.V. in her arm.

 

She flinched as a sickening gurgling noise was followed by bright red blood spattering the window glass. The door burst open. Killian’s eyes met hers and her stomach lurched. His face was covered in blood. It was dripping down his cotton shirt which he never left the house in.

 

“Killian?” she said in confusion.

 

He rushed over to her side, pulling up the bedside chair and reaching for her hand, “Emma, I’m so sorry I wasn’t here when you woke up. They wouldn’t let me in! I told them you were mine. They said I had no right. Fucking racist humans.” He turned to the door and shouted viciously, “I KILLED EVERY BLOODY ONE OF THEM! AND I’LL KILL ANYONE ELSE WHO TRIES TO KEEP ME FROM WHAT’S MINE!”

 

“Killian!” Emma cried, grabbing him by the arm to get his attention, “What’s going on! What happened? Why am I here?”

 

At that his expression changed drastically. “Y-you... you’re very sick. And...” he looked away shamefully, “It’s because of me.”

 

She shook her head in confusion, “What are you talking about?”

 

“You’re bloodsick, Emma. You’re body isn’t recovering from blood loss like it usually does. It happens to PTLs when they’ve been... drained to frequently.”

 

She let it sink in and, for the first time since she’s woken up, she took stock of her body. Wincing she said, “Everything hurts.”

 

Killian’s face instantly drained of color. He stood suddenly, making her jump, and threw the large chair across the room putting a large dent in the far wall.

 

“What the hell is the matter with you?”

 

“You could have _died_ , Emma!” he yelled, “I could have lost you! I could have... I could have killed you.”

 

She could hear the guilt in his voice and it frightened her. This drama, this emotion; this was not what she signed up for. “And all those women you did kill,” she spat darkly, “did you get this worked up over them?”

 

He looked as if she’d physically struck him. When he recovered he said firmly, “I’m taking you home. A private physician will oversee the rest of your recovery.”

 

“Which home?” she asked stubbornly, “Your home, or mine?”

 

“ _Our_ home.” he snapped. He could obviously tell that she was being unnecessarily combative.

 

When the hospital staff realized who he was they became much more accommodating. She was moved to his apartment and a doctor arrived just before sunrise.

 

**KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE**

 

“Hello, Emma. My name’s Dr. Whale.”

 

Emma nodded in greeting. The man was pale with blonde hair. He checked her vitals and adjusted the medical equipment keeping her hydrated. Killian sat in the corner brooding as only a vampire could.  “How long will I have to be hooked up to this thing?” she asked grumpily.

 

“Only until tomorrow. But you’ll have to let the illness run it’s course.” He then turned back to Killian and said, “That means no feeding for at least a week. If you do, it’s unlikely she’ll survive.”

 

He didn’t look pleased to hear that at all, but his only response was to stand up and leave the room in a huff.

 

**KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE**

 

Emma slept most of the time but when she was awake Killian was there. He talked to her and brought her food. Every night he came his skin was paler and his eyes were darker with thirst. He wasn’t eating. She didn’t once bring it up because she didn’t want to talk about why he was being so ridiculously stubborn.

 

By the end of the week she was walking again. She no longer felt tired or cloudy, and her skin had returned to its normal pallor. According to Dr. Whale, the only symptom that remained was her inability to heal after a draining. Although he did add that the illness was complicated and rare, and therefore not much was known about it.

 

**KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE**

 

After 15 days the sickness had almost run its course. Emma crept through the apartment hoping not to disturb Killian. He had been scarce lately. His thirst for blood grew stronger every day, yet he refused to feed.

 

“Killian, you’re starving.” she said when she found him eating raw hamburger meat early one night, “You need to feed.”

 

“No.” snapped, after rinsing out his mouth with a swig of rum in the kitchen sink, “I’ll kill you.” He was wearing his loose pajama pants and nothing else. 

 

She walked around the black granite kitchen island and took his face in her hands, “Then don’t feed on me.”

 

“Emma,” he said, clearly heartbroken, “I would never do that to you.”

 

She backed away. He was pathetic. Pining after her like a puppy dog. How dare he feel this way without even discussing it with her. “What exactly do you think we are?” she spat hatefully, “This is a business arrangement. You pay me, I feed you. _That’s_ the deal.”

 

At first he looked wrecked, as if all he greatest fears had come true at once. Then, his features hardened. A shadow fell over his eyes and he asked in a dark timbre, “Is that so, Miss Swan?”

 

Emma nodded defiantly.

 

He seethed, “I think you’re lying.”

 

“Pfft!” she sputtered, painting her face with indignity, “You think I have _feelings_ for you? _You_? A _vampire_.” She walked up to him and said as if she were amused, “I’m the product of True Love. Why would I care about a bloodsucking manwhore with self control issues?”

 

Killian stepped forward suddenly backing her up until she hit the kitchen wall with a dull thud. He grabbed her by the throat, making her realize that she had made a mistake. “You, Emma Swan, are lying to me. _Me_. The one who has given you more pleasure than any man could ever offer.”

 

Emma struggled to croak out, “That doesn’t mean you own me.”

 

“I OWN EVERY PART OF YOU THAT’S WORTH ANYTHING!” His grip on her throat tightened. She was an idiot. He was crazy with thirst. She shouldn’t have antagonized him. She looked up into his cerulean eyes. They were so blue. She got lost in them as if they were the sea itself, and she barely heard him say, “There’s something different about your eyes.” Emma tried to respond, but she couldn’t. She couldn’t move either. She was limp from head to tow. Killian smiled, coming to some sort of realization, “Touch your face.”

 

Emma’s hand instantly came to her cheek where she felt warm flesh.

 

His eyes went bright with joy. He instructed, “Take off your shirt.”

 

She obeyed, pulling her sleep shirt over her head, exposing her breasts to the air.

 

“Well, well,” he sang, using both hands to assault her bare chest, “looks like you can be hypnotized after all.”

 

Fear rose up in her. She couldn’t fight him off. With the sickness still flowing through her veins she had no idea how to break the spell. “Killian--”

 

“Don’t!” he shouted, “You’ve made yourself perfectly clear. This is nothing more than a business arrangement and, according to the contract you signed, I can do whatever I want to you.”

 

“Please,” she begged, “you haven’t eaten in weeks. If you bite me you _will_ kill me.”

 

“Why would I care?” he growled clamping down on her nipples with he fingers. She cried out, pressing her back against the wall but unable to escape. The pleasure pain shot right to her core making her wet for his demanding and controlling touch. She told herself that it didn’t mean she loved him. He whispered hatefully in her ear, “You’re just another pair of tits for me to use and throw away.”

 

“No,” whimpered, “not this time. If you drain me, you’ll regret it.”

 

 

“Get on your knees.”

 

Immediately Emma fell to her knees. He pulled his half-stiff cock out of his pants and stroked it. “Open your mouth.” he commanded and grabbed her by the hair forcing himself into her. “I want you to gag on my cock.”

 

She tried not to give him the satisfaction, but once he was fully hard she couldn’t take anymore. She gagged, feeling tears fall down her cheeks.

 

“That’s a good lass.” he praised, “No, no, take it all. Bloody hell your throat is tight.” When he pulled her off she gasped for breath. He chuckled darkly down at her, “Now, isn’t that a pretty sight.” He then told her to stand up and transported them to his bedroom. His black satin sheets slid beneath her as he crawled up her body. His teeth found a nipple and began to suck on until cried she out for mercy.

 

He had always been rough but this was different. He wasn’t thinking straight. When he touched her sex it was with a hard slap making her moan. He slapped her cunt again and she made the same sound. “You like that, do you?”

 

She did. It was making her throb. He rubbed at her swollen clit until she was soaking wet, and the whole time he showered her with dark words. “You were born to hunt vampires, yet here you are, glistening beneath not just a vampire, but a murderous pirate.” She whimpered as he entered her with two fingers and cried out when he hooked them and used them to abuse her g-spot. She saw flashes of white and shuddered uncontrollably. “That face,” he laughed, stroking her quivering lip with his other hand, “I know that face. Does the vampire’s glorified whore want to come?”

 

Emma was disgusted by his words but her body needed release. She nodded, writhing and moaning under his forceful ministrations.

 

“I’ll let you come, but,” he took her face in hand, “first, I’m going to show you a magic trick.”

 

She looked into his eyes and felt her body go limp. He was still pounding into her with the strength and stamina of a supernatural being.

 

“You see, I can make you come, but if I command you not to while in this suggestive state, your poor... fragile body will try to do both. You’ll be caught on the brink of a wave that gets higher with every passing second.” Just as her walls began to convulse he forbade her from falling and they fluttered inside her sending shocks of agonizing _need_ through her body. She was so close to pleasure she could taste it, but the fall eluded her.

 

“Please!” she begged, unable to look away from his penetrating gaze.

 

“Admit that you care for me.”

 

She shook her head like a petulant child. “I’m using you. You’re using me. That’s all.”

 

He made a primal sound of frustration, “You put up those bloody walls and you push everyone away! You have feelings for me and it scares you but you’re being bloody stupid, Emma, throwing away what we have! Not to mention heartless!”

 

She could barely whimper out her reply, “It’s not my fault you’re in love with me. I didn’t mean for it to happen.”

 

“Of course you did. Every time you sat with me for hours and talked about my past, every time you ran your fingers through my hair when we were watching Netflix, every time you kissed me--” he stopped short, his voice breaking, “Every time you bloody kissed me...” He inched towards her, “You don’t have to say it. Just show me.”

 

When their lips met it was electric. He allowed her to come sending her crashing over the edge, but their mouths never parted. He thrust into her without warning, filling her to the brim. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close, making sure to give him everything he wanted in her kiss. She couldn’t say it, not yet. But he was right. She felt something for him. Something she hadn’t felt in a very long time.

 

“Bite me!” she begged when they briefly separated.

 

His fangs automatically extended at the suggested but he shook his head, “Emma, no! I’m starving. I’ll... I’ll take too much.”

 

“I know you’re starving. I want to feed you.”

 

“No.” he said, even as his thrusting cock grew more aggressive and his teeth came to nibble on her neck.

 

“Bite me, Killian. I want you too.”

 

He didn’t put up any more argument. His fangs sank into her skin sending her over the cliff again. He drank from her, drawing it out, and as the euphoria claimed her in agonizing waves she managed to make a confession, “I’m a hunter, you’re a vampire. There is no happy ending for us.”

 

He shocked her by tearing himself away from his meal to reply, “I am one of the most powerful creatures in the world. If I want to fuck a hunter for the rest of my life I can and I will!”

 

He returned to her neck, sucking hard as he emptied himself inside her. “Not too much, Killian.” He didn’t stop. She pulled on his hair desperately, “Killian!” He growled, sucking harder.

 

Emma realized that she had made a terrible mistake.

 

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger guys. Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment. Feedback brings the updates. Next I’ll be working on Bless Me, Captain so keep an eye out for that. For sneak peeks between updates or if you have any questions follow me on Tumblr at hooks-and-happy-endings.tumblr.com
> 
> If you would like to be tagged in future updates/SP just send me a message.


	4. Worth the Money

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient! I know that cliffhanger was rough but I think this chapter is worth the weight.
> 
> WARNING: This thing gets very spicy. This chapter includes BDSM elements, dubious consent, and humiliation.

“Emma, love, can you hear me?”

 

Emma sought after the familiar and comforting voice coming out of the darkness that enveloped her. She opened her eyes to find _him_ staring down at her. She was lying in their bed. She took stock of her body. Everything seemed fine. Then she remembered. She remembered him sucking the life out of her. She’d screamed for him to stop but it was like he couldn’t even hear her. “What happened?” she asked.

 

Killian’s jaw bobbed up and down, “I...”

 

“He almost killed you, dear.”

 

Emma turned at the sound of an unfamiliar female voice. On the far side of the room was a redheaded woman who was probably in her early sixties.

 

“Who are you?” Emma asked.

 

“I’m the woman who saved your life.”

 

“She’s a witch.” Killian said.

 

Emma’s head whipped back to him. “A _witch_?” she spat in disgust.

 

“You shouldn’t use that tone with me, girl,” the witch warned, “I could crush your heart in my hand.”

 

Killian laughed, “Oh, come on, Cora. You know I’m faster than you.”

 

“Since when do you care about a midnight snack, anyway?” she shot back in a cruel timbre.

 

“Who says I care?”

 

“You woke me up at two AM.”

 

Emma cut in, “I’m sorry, am I the snack?”

 

“Thank you for your services, Cora.” Killian snapped coldly, “You can go.”

 

As the woman left the room Emma winced at the pain emanating from her neck. She reached up and felt the gruesome wound hidden beneath a thick bandage. He must have torn her neck completely open. She looked up. He had walked over to the window and was brooding somberly over the city. “Killian, I told you to bite me.”

 

“And I should have said no.”

 

She sighed, desperate to undo whatever hold she had over him that caused him so much grief. “You were starving.”

 

“You were dead, Emma.” He turned to look into her eyes, “I was just so hungry and your blood tasted so good... I couldn’t stop.” He scoffed, clearly disgusted with himself, “And then I was so blood drunk I didn’t even realize you weren’t breathing for almost five minutes.”

 

She didn’t respond. She didn’t know what to say.

 

He said, “Emma, I’m so sorry.”

 

“How am I here? How am I alive?”

 

He looked away, revealing cause for her to be suspicious, “Cora is an old... business associate of mine. She owed me a favor.”

 

“You used dark magic.” she deadpanned.

 

“No. She did.”

 

Emma scoffed, “That’s a bit of a technicality.” He didn’t respond. “Killian,” she said, “all magic comes with a price.”

 

He slowly walked towards her, “Yes. But in this a case the price was paid years ago when I helped Cora settle a score with her daughter.” She made sure to send him a look that indicated she wasn’t convinced. “The point is you’re all better. Now, it’s almost sundown. I have to sleep, but you’re free to stretch your legs. Just try to get some rest. There’s an art auction exhibit tomorrow night at a gallery downtown and I want you to go with me.”

 

“ _You_ collect art?”

 

“It can be a good investment.” he said defensively.

 

“I don’t have a dress.”

 

He smiled, “I already bought you one.”

 

Emma raised an eyebrow, “You’re shopping for me now?”

 

“I know your body like the back of my hand. You’ll look stunning in what I’ve chosen.”

 

“Really?” she said doubtfully.

 

“It’s in your favorite color.”

 

She laughed, “I think you mean _your_ favorite color.”

 

**KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE**

 

Emma walked into the art gallery wearing a slinky dress of bright scarlet. The slit that reached from the floor to nearly her left hip bone was outrageous, but Killian simply wouldn’t take no for an answer. He seemed to be extra concerned with all the details of the night. He wanted her hair his favorite way, tumbling down her shoulders. He wanted to go to her favorite restaurant.

 

“You didn’t tell me these were all museum pieces.” Emma hissed as they made their way through the gallery. The crowd was a little uppity for her taste. Even more so than usual. After mingling for a bit Killian led her past the main exhibit to a quieter part of the gallery. The place was dimly lit and completely empty. “I don’t think we’re supposed to be here.”

 

Killian pointed to a piece on the far side of the room. “This is what I wanted to show you.” She followed him to the elegant red velvet bench that sat in front of a white pedestal. On the pedestal was a statuette about a foot tall depicting a naked woman lying down with a swan. “Do you recognize it?”

 

Emma laughed, “Of course!” She rushed over to get a closer look. Killian had taken her to the Met many times and the french sculpture had always been her favorite part of the trip. The details were even more amazing without glass in the way. “Leda and the Swan.” she muttered, mesmerized by sight, “It’s beautiful. Is it being sold in the auction?”

 

“No. This piece was bought two days ago by a man who offered twice it’s appraisal value.”

 

“Why would he do that?”

 

Killian shrugged, “Maybe he really likes art. Or, more likely, he’s trying to impress a woman. That’s why most men buy art.”

 

Emma frowned, “This means I won’t get to see it anymore. Probably ever. It’ll be sitting in an ancient billionaire’s office like a trophy.”

 

“Actually I was thinking of putting it in the sitting room on the third floor.” he said. She turned to him in confusion, “That’s where you like to read, isn’t it?”

 

“This is...” she looked at the statue in shock, “yours?”

 

“No. It’s not mine.” he said firmly, “I bought it for you.” Emma felt dizzy. She looked into his sincere blue eyes. He was crazy. He stepped forward and took her hands in his. “No matter what happens between us, it’s yours forever, but you have to promise that you’ll never sell it or give it away.”

 

She gasped for breath, “Killian! I can’t accept this! It’s too much! It must have cost you... millions of dollars!”

 

“I have billions of dollars!”

 

“Please--” she begged but he interrupted her.

 

“This isn’t like when your foster father gave you presents so that he could keep hurting you, or when that man bought you things so you wouldn’t tell his wife he was manipulating you into having sex with him. I don’t want anything from you. I’ll rip up your contract right now and you can return to the human world, but I want you to take this with you. I want you to remember me as I will always remember you.”

 

Emma laughed out loud as a tear fell from her cheek, “Killian, I’m not going anywhere! I want to be with you! It’s just I’ve never had anyone who... cared about me before, who...”

 

“Loves you.” he stately plainly, taking her breath away, “I love you, Emma” he began walking her back towards the wall where long dark red drapes hung from the ceiling.

 

“The last time I loved someone I got hurt.”

 

He looked around, “Is that someone here right now?”

 

She shook her head as her back hit the wall, “No.”

 

He reached through the slit of her dress and groped her ass. “Do you know what I like about this dress?” he asked in a voice that was practically a purr. “I knew you wouldn’t wear any underwear with it, and I just love the idea of you walking around this gallery with my warm come dripping down your thighs. Doesn’t that sound nice, love?”

 

Emma grabbed his wrist when he moved to touch her bare mound, “Someone might catch us.”

 

He was far too strong for her stop, but she gripped his wrist tight as he inserted two fingers so deep he nearly lifted her off the ground. She closed her eyes. His ministrations were easy at first but when she was wet enough he hooked his fingers and brutalized her g-spot. “Stay quiet, Emma.” he warned as she bit her lip to keep the moans from coming out. He kissed her forehead when she fell and fucked her through it all. Then, as aftershocks pulsed through her body he pushed her dress aside and lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. “How deep do you want it, love?”

 

“As deep as you can.” she gasped, “I want all of it.”

 

He chuckled, “You sure? I know sometimes you can’t handle the stretch.”

 

“I can tonight. I want it.” she was begging. Only he could make her beg.

 

Killian undid his pants and lined himself up. He was already rock hard just from pleasuring her. “Open yourself, darling.” he cooed, “Relax.”

 

Emma pleaded, “Go slow.” just before his bulbous head entered her. With every inch her panting grew more and more shallow until she was moaning out of both the pleasure of the spasms making her shudder and the discomfort at the intense feeling of his cock stretching her in both width and depth.

 

After a minute of allowing her to adjust he said, “I’m going to fuck you now, as hard as I can, because I know you can handle it. Can’t you, love?”

 

She only whimpered in response. Her eyes wandered up above her where she saw something that lit a fire in her. It was two gold tassels used to pull back the large curtains. “Tie me up!” she said, surprising herself. He looked at her as if he was sure he must have misheard. She touched his face with both hands, feeling his rough stubble. “I want to be at your mercy. I want you to dominate me.”

 

He looked taken aback, but she didn’t miss the spark of desire that flashed behind his eyes at the suggestion. “Emma... I know how I was in the beginning but I care about you too much now to force you to endure my domineering fetish. I know it’s sick that I love forcing strong women to submit to me but I want to put you first. We can just make love.”

 

“No, but don’t you understand? I love it when I resist and fight back and you force me. I love it when you take control of me and my body because all my life all I’ve ever had is me. All my stress, all my anxiety... How am I gonna eat today? Where am I gonna sleep tonight? Can’t go to that drug store anymore because they have a wanted poster with my face on it behind the counter! And all of that has just been on me. There was no one to talk to, no one to touch, just me.” She pushed a lock of black hair from his forehead and blinked back tears, “But when you take control, when you make me submit, when you degrade me and humiliate me, when you force me to endure just a little bit of pain with the pleasure, you allow me to be weak and helpless for the first time in my life.”

 

“But I have to force you to be weak. You resist every time.”

 

“Because letting go of control is terrifying for me. It goes against all my natural instincts. But when you make me... God, it feels so good.”

 

He stared at her for a moment and she wondered what he was thinking. Then, a devilish grin spread across his face. In an instant her hands were tied tightly over her head in a knot executed by a sailor who knew what he was doing. He pushed her harder into the wall, somehow finding a few more centimeters to force into her making her groan. “Oh, you’re a filthy lass, Emma Swan.”

 

“I am.” she moaned, “You’ve made me your whore and I love it.”

 

“Did I?” He laughed, thrusting into her without warning and fucking her with supernatural strength, “I can’t believe I turned the best hunter in town into my own personal plaything. You’re not just a bloodpet anymore. Oh, no. The ones who are true slaves to their masters, the fully trained ones who have been taught submission, do you know what we call them?”

 

She shook her head, trying desperately not to cry out the immense pressure inside her. “Killian,” she moaned, “I can’t take much more.”

 

“Oh, I’m not done with you yet. I’m really going to put you through the ringer tonight. I put a barrier spell Cora gave me over the door. No one’s coming to help you, Emma. You’re all mine. And you’ll take everything I give you, because you’re a bloodslut. You’re _my_ bloodslut. And I’m going to fuck you as long as I want, and as hard as I want, and when I have you writhing in agony you’re going to hate me for just a moment, but you’re still going to come all over my cock like you always do.”

 

“Yes!” Emma moaned, “Yes, Killian, please don’t stop.”

 

In a blur he lifted both her legs over her head and spread them forming a tight V. He secured them with more tassels and lined himself up. She bit her lip. He was really going to give her all of it in the most sensitive position. He said, “Every time you come without permission I’m going to fuck you harder.”

 

“Killian, not too hard like this.” He grasped her firmly by the throat and pressed her into the wall while sliding in to the hilt. She gasped as he immediately began to thrust deeply. “God, it feels like you’re a foot deep.”

 

He laughed, “I’m flattered, love, but it’s a few inches short of that I’m afraid.”

 

“I’m already about to come.” she moaned.

 

“Only if I allow it.”

 

“Can I? Please?”

 

“No, but I will fuck you harder.”

 

“No!” she pleaded, but her arms and legs were both bound. She was completely at his mercy when he started thrusting faster. Still, he was holding back, she could tell. That last inch he was likely saving for her punishment. “Please. I can’t stop it.”

 

“Don’t, Emma. That’s a command.”

 

She saw white as she fell over the edge. Her pussy ached sending waves of pleasure through her. When she came back to Earth Killian was stroking her face. She realized what came next. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to!”

 

He fucked her roughly then. The sound of his hips slamming into her echoed through the quiet gallery. His fangs were out. He was close to his peak.

 

“Can I come?” she asked again.

 

He chuckled, “You can’t take much more of this, can you?”

 

Emma shook her head.

 

“I’ll tell you what. I’ll let you fall if you say that you’re a greedy bloodslut.”

 

Emma didn’t hesitate. “I’m a greedy bloodslut.” she said breathlessly as her walls fluttered around him.

 

He fucked her harder in response causing a crack to form in the wooden panelling behind her. He kissed her neck and whispered in her ear, “Say it again.”

 

“I’m a greedy bloodslut.”

 

“Do you like being fucked until it hurts?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Come for me, Emma.” he commanded and bit into the skin of her neck. She felt warm blood drip down her collar bone but didn’t care about her dress. She came hard, thanking him for every wave and spasm. She leaked onto the floor. It was a good thing vampires were both allowed and expected to make messes like that in public. He fucked her through all of it, forcing her to make some of the most pathetic noises she had ever heard leave her lips. Her walls clenched hard around him making the stretch unbearable, but the pleasure canceled out the pain and she was left with a euphoric peace. 

 

It seemed like hours before he released himself inside her. He left her conscious, but just barely. When he untied her legs she came to stand on wobbly stilettos. He helped her to the large bench and laid her out. “Can you make it back to the car?” She shook her head. He laughed, “I love you like this.”

 

Emma barely managed to croak out, “You love me no matter what I’m doing.” He looked pleased at her response and kissed her deeply. She wanted to touch him but her limbs were limp. “Hold me, Killian. I’m cold.”

 

Before she could blink she found herself in the back of their limo, laid out on the seat underneath the warm blanket he kept handy in case of feedings on the road. Killian sat across from her unknotting his tie. He eyed her. She was writhing. Her insides were horribly sore but in the most delicious way.

 

He laughed and said proudly, “Boy, I really did a number on you.”

 

Emma smirked and somehow managed to croak out, “You spent several million dollars on an 8 pound statue, so, I guess I could say the same.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment. Feedback brings the updates. Next up in the rotation is Bless Me, Captain but I might have a surprise update before that. Just a little something I did for my 200th follower. I won’t give it away but I’ll say that it’s a kink that there isn’t even a tag for on Ao3. For sneak peeks between updates or if you have any questions follow me on Tumblr at hooks-and-happy-endings.tumblr.com.
> 
> If you would like to be tagged in future updates and/or sneak peeks just send me a message.
> 
> Also, don’t forget to nominate your favorite fics in the @csfanficawards on Tumblr!


	5. Birthday Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate to do this to you guys without warning but this will be the last chapter of this fic. I hadn’t intended to end it this soon but I realized that this is how it should happen. I won’t rule out the possibility of revisiting this universe but for now, I’m leaving it like this. I hope you guys like it.
> 
> WARNING: This chapter contains rough sex, bondage, and oodles of dubious consent.

Emma was moaning into the gag Killian had made out of his favorite red tie. The sensations she was experiencing were too much, but that was just perfect. Killian knew exactly what she’d needed on her birthday. It was usually the worst day of the year. No one ever called to wish her well, she didn’t even have pictures of her childhood to recall memories she was fond of (not that they existed). But Killian knew that instead of holding in her emotions she needed to express the hurt and agony the hole in her heart caused. So he had tied her up with endless lengths of rope. First her arms behind her back, secured from wrist to elbow, then her legs from ankle to knee, forcing her into a vulnerable position that made her heels touch the backs of her thighs like a frog before a leap. He had her on her stomach and was giving her every single inch with thrusts that shook her whole body. His hands gripped her waist tightly. She could feel his thumbs on the small of her back, keeping her still while he pounded into her. He had been at it for hours and the abuse had aroused her to tears which had soaked his black satin sheets. Emma had never felt so helpless in her life, and it gave her the strength to release the emotions she usually kept bottled inside. She fell over the edge and screamed into the gag as her walls clenched around him.

 

“That’s a good girl.” he praised, “It’s alright love, let it out. I’ve got you.”

 

It must have been her sixth or seventh orgasm that night. Each was more intense than the last. The beads inside her made the falls so much more intense. She hated him and loved him at the same time as he gripped her by the shoulders and forced himself deeper into her. She begged for mercy.

 

“No.” he said firmly, “You’re mine tonight, and I want you like this until sunrise.” She felt him kiss her sweat soaked temple and whisper, “I love you, Emma. I will always love you. I’m not going to let you run away from this because you’re afraid.”

 

He had caught her packing a bag. With her impending birthday on the horizon she had planned to run away before she was forced to relive three decades of loneliness in front of someone she loved. She hadn’t wanted him to see her be weak. To see her wallow in self pity. Her birthday was the one day a year that Emma couldn’t pretend to be strong. Killian wouldn’t allow it. When he’d attempted to stop her from leaving she’d screamed at him, saying horrible things that she didn’t mean. He had responded only by tying her up and fucking her while she struggled.

 

He turned her over onto her back and slammed into her again while she sobbed. All those years of being alone flashed before her eyes. He kissed her neck, whispering words of affection that she couldn’t bare to hear. Her back was arched because of how tightly her arms were tied. She couldn’t struggle anymore, couldn’t resist. All she could do was take what he gave. He groped at her breasts as they bounced from his hard thrusts and did exactly what she had hoped to avoid. He told her how beautiful she was, and how happy she made him, and how in love with her he would always be. He made promises for the future; that he would never leave her, that he would never let her go, that he would never hurt her, that he would fight for her, kill for her, die for her.

 

Emma shook her head from side to side trying to block it out. Men had made promises before. They never kept them. She couldn’t take another broken heart and she was in deep with this vampire. She loved him, too. She had for months. It was a secret she was desperate to keep because if he found out he would give her hope that they had a future.

 

Sometimes she let herself imagine a future with him. It would be complicated and hard. The world would never understand. The tabloids loved them as master and bloodpet, but what if they found out the truth? That they were in love. That this wasn’t just mindless sex and money. That she needed him.

 

Emma came again when he pressed on her stomach and forced her g-spot into his cock. He wiped away her tears and kissed her face as she drowned in ecstasy. She felt him release himself inside her at last and breathed a sigh of relief when he removed the gag. She was shaking as he ripped the ropes to shreds and stretched out her stiff limbs. Emma didn’t have the energy to struggle when he picked her up and carried her out onto his balcony where the hot tup was warm and waiting.

 

Killian eased into the water and pulled her into his arms. Emma went limp, laying back onto his chest and closing her eyes.

 

“Spread your legs.” he commanded, adding, “The hot water will help with the soreness.”

 

She did as he said, enjoying the soothing feeling of the water on her abused sex. She felt at peace, just like she always did after a good cry. This one she had been holding in for awhile. He kissed her neck and her shoulders, and his stubble felt amazing on her sensitive skin.

 

“I love you.” she said, surprising herself. The tears came suddenly as her confession washed over them both, “Killian, I love you so much. I don’t want to lose you!”

 

“Shhh...” he hushed, “I’m not going anywhere.”

 

“Don’t promise that.” she begged, “Please don’t make promises you won’t keep.”

 

“Oi!” he snapped angrily, “You don’t get to tell me which promises I intend to keep.”

 

“But--”

 

“Be quiet and listen to me, Emma Swan. If you left me I would die of misery. You’re so concerned for your own heart you don’t realize what it would do to me I you were gone. I can’t spend eternity without you. If you left I would be thrown right back into the darkness from which you rescued me. I’d go back to killing hundreds of women a year. That or I’d starve. If you leave it’ll be the death of me. I won’t let you do it.”

 

Emma sniffed, “I’ll grow old. I’ll die.”

 

“No. There is magic that can keep you young forever.”

 

She turned in his arms and looked him in the eye. “I’m afraid. Forever is a long time. What if you get bored with me.”

 

He laughed, “I’ve walked this Earth for 350 years and I have never loved anyone or anything like I love you. You’re mine. Running away won’t undo what you’ve done to me.”

 

After a moment Emma realized that she believed him. She kissed him, pressing her naked body against his. She could feel his chest hair on her sensitive nipples and a thought occurred to her. It didn’t matter how far she ran. He would never really leave her. This immortal god among men would haunt her in her dreams and prevent her from ever being happy again. He was right. She was his. She would always be his. And before she could talk her self out of it, she said, “Marry me.”

 

Killian surprised her by scoffing, “Bloody hell, Swan.” She watched as he reached over to the small table by the hot tub and pulled a small black box from the folds of a towel. He opened it and tossed it aside, bringing an enormous diamond ring into what little space existed between them. “First you try to run away on the night I plan to propose, then you beat me to it!” He took her face in his hand and stroked her cheek. “Next you’ll tell me you don’t like the ring.”

 

Emma smirked, looking at the 80 carat round cut diamond on a yellow gold band. It was traditional and obnoxious, just like him. “Well”, she said, nuzzling her nose with his, “It is a little gaudy for my taste.”

 

“That’s a shame,” Killian replied, slipping it onto her finger, “because I’m not buying you a new one until our 300th anniversary.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented and shared this fic. It was way more popular than I ever expected it to be. Please leave a comment and tell me what you thought of the ending. To keep up with all my fics or if you just want to chat follow me on Tumblr at hooks-and-happy-endings.tumblr.com
> 
> Also, I have been nominated for several awards in the CS Fanfic Awards! To check out the list of nominees go to http://csfanficawards.tumblr.com/nomineescsfa2016. I’m up against people with thousands of followers so if you think one of my fics deserves an award DON’T FORGET TO VOTE!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please review and reblog, especially if you want this story to continue.


End file.
